


Migraine Headaches and Sweaty Sheets

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i interrupt your regularly scheduled porn with some domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lostamongthecrowd on tumblr wrote a post about Barry having a migraine and Len helping him. I tried my hand at filling it.</p>
<p>Title taken from ‘Evading the Greys’ by The Groovie Ghoulies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine Headaches and Sweaty Sheets

When Len gets home, the whole house is dark, like no one else is there.

Len glances up at the second-story windows as he flips through his keyring and slides the right key into the lock. When the door unlocks with a click, he swings it open and steps inside carefully, hand going to the holster on his waist. Barry was supposed to be home before him today. He was on-call and there were only three crime scenes that needed processing, and that shouldn’t have taken him long.

He glances around the house and gives a relieved sigh when he notices Barry’s running shoes piled haphazardly in the shoe bin next to the stairs, jacket thrown over the railing. So he is home.

Len swings the door shut and shrugs out of his jacket, holding it over one arm as he bends down and unlaces his shoes. He steps out of them and picks them up, putting them down carefully next to Barry’s. The jacket he also puts over Barry’s. The holster is the last to come off. He detaches it and pulls out the single drawer in the table the shoe bin’s pushed under, laying it down carefully after he double-checks that the gun is unloaded and the safety is on.

The house is still quiet and dark as he makes his way upstairs, bypassing their offices to head straight to the master bedroom. If Barry’s home he’s probably there.

When he pushes the door open, it’s as dark as possible. The overhead light and the lights on their bedside tables are off. The curtains are drawn, but that doesn’t prevent some of the late afternoon sun from shining through, casting shadows and spots of light across the navy blue bedspread. His half of the bed is still made. Barry’s is rumpled and out of order, a pillow on the floor and all the blankets tugged as high up as they’ll possibly go without untucking them from Len’s side. The only thing visible of Barry is the top half of his head poking out from under the blankets.

Len crosses the room and sits down gently beside the lump of blankets, reaching one hand up to card his fingers through what little of Barry’s hair he can reach.

“Long day?” he asks quietly, voice below a whisper. If Barry is this tired, then a whisper won’t wake him. If he’s still awake, then it’s just loud enough to be heard.

A pitiful groan emanates from underneath the blankets. Then the lump shifts, Barry tugging the blankets down to his chin, squinting at Len.

“Len?” He says, voice small. Len smiles at him, soft but worried.

“Honey, I’m home,” he quips. It usually gets a laugh out of Barry, but all that he manages today is a pained grimace. Len frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Metahuman,” Barry sighs, titling his head into where Len’s fingers have stopped playing with his hair. Barry pouts up at him, and Len resumes the idle combing. “New one. Cisco’s calling them… Banshee I think? Screams loudly.” Barry flinches at the memory. “So loudly. My ears are still ringing.”

“You’ve got a migraine,” Len realizes. He’s glad he decided to whisper. “Anything I can do?”

Barry looks like he’s considering it. “Pain medication didn’t work. I’ve been drinking a lot of water.” He looks over at his nightstand and Len follows his gaze, seeing the three water bottles and four glasses crowded on the surface. “Hasn’t done much. I think I just have to wait it out.”

Barry looks frustrated and tired. Len hates having come home to him like this. He barely resists the urge to march right back into CCPD and declare a manhunt on the asshole who’s hurt his Barry.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Len says. He shifts, getting ready to stand up, but Barry reaches out lightning-fast and wraps his hand around Len’s upper arm.

“No! I mean-” he blushes as Len turns back to look at him. “You can stay. I don’t mind. It’s not that bad, anyway.”

“I doubt that,” Len says, but he places his hand over Barry’s and squeezes gently. “I’ll stay. Let me change?”

Barry lets go of his arm and Len stands up. He moves over to his dresser and starts pulling off his clothes. He unclips his badge first, placing it in the top drawer. Then he starts unbuttoning his shirt and slacks, folding them and leaving them in a stack on the top, pulling off his socks as well. When he’s down to briefs and an undershirt, he moves back to the bed, this time on his side.

Len tugs the covers back gently and crawls in until he’s behind Barry. He throws an arm over Barry’s waist, bringing them closer. He moves his other arm up, cushioning Barry’s head on his bicep and running his fingers through Barry’s hair.

Berry lets out a happy groan, practically melting into Len’s embrace. He shifts backwards until they’re back to chest, legs entwined.

“Thank you,” Barry says softly. He sounds ten times more exhausted, as though Len holding him like this is finally letting him relax. Hopefully in a few more minutes he’ll be fast asleep, body repairing what damage remains.

Len leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to the line of Barry’s neck, right above his spine.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr is whyinhades.


End file.
